


Canto Rogue, Yavin Spy

by Artemis1000



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crack, Fake Marriage, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Lord of ViceK-2SO is arrogant – unapologetically so.When he’s asked to impersonate one half of a married couple to infiltrate Canto Bight society he relishes the challenge of being ‘married’ to the frustratingly wilful yet handsome Cassian Andor.Lord of Virtue?Cassian makes no bones about his fervent dislike of the dishonoured rake. He’s the last person on earth he can conceive of marrying – sham or otherwise. But being forced to play husband to the handsome-as-sin wastrel brings up very real feelings of desire…Written for Unconventional Courtship 2018, a fake marriage adventure featuring Canto Bight, a droid crime boss and a very disgruntled spy.





	Canto Rogue, Yavin Spy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for [Unconventional Courtship 2018](https://unconventionalcourtship.dreamwidth.org/), based on the summary for the novel _Highland Rogue, London Miss_ by Margaret Moore.  
>   
>  Quintus MacLachlann is arrogant—unapologetically so. When he's asked to impersonate one half of a married couple to infiltrate Edinburgh society, he relishes the challenge of being "married" to the frustratingly willful yet beautiful Esme.  
> Esme makes no bones about her fervent dislike of the dishonored rake. He's the last person on earth she can conceive of marrying, sham or otherwise. But being forced to play wife to the handsome-as-sin wastrel brings up very real feelings of desire….

“Don’t,” Cassian said, lifting his blaster up, not quite pointing it at the droid but definitely lifting it in his general direction, “even think of it.”

“This is not very husbandly behavior of you, Captain Andor,” K-2SO informed him.

Cassian gritted his teeth and reminded himself that he couldn’t pull the trigger. Not until he didn’t need K-2SO anymore, at the very least.

He didn’t know exactly how a KX droid had ended up mingling with the highly dubious fine ladies and gentlemen of Canto Bight but at some point he must have outgrown his loyalty programming, and had gained influence in his own right, not just at his master’s behest. Very little happened in Canto Bight these days without at least the droid’s tacit approval, and he had just as little interest as the rebellion did in the Empire’s hold on Cantonica tightening again.

He was, by all intents and purposes, the perfect ally to help a rebel agent infiltrate the glitzy casino city. Cassian could admit to that. He just wished that K-2SO didn’t have to be _his_ ally.

He tucked the blaster back into its holster and turned his back on K-2SO to inspect himself in the full-length mirror.

Cassian didn’t even know why the droid had a mirror, or resided in a glitzy penthouse suite at all, when he was a droid. He didn’t need a dining room or a lavish bedroom with a heart-shaped king-size bed, _he was a droid_.

“Don’t you have a casino to rule?” he asked as he did a last check on his own appearance. He looked perfect in his cost-more-than-a-small-spaceship suit and artfully mussed hair – perfectly ridiculous, that was.

“I do.” Indeed, when Cassian looked his way, he could see that K-2 was already standing in the elevator. Cassian swallowed hard. He also happened to look infuriatingly poised and polished to a high shine. He looked deadly, dangerous and… “I’m waiting for my loving husband to join me.”

…never mind how he looked, he was still infuriatingly smug.

“Loving,” Cassian grumbled under his breath. He would show him loving.

 

As soon as the elevator doors opened in the casino area, Cassian did show him loving.

K-2 had an arm wrapped around him and Cassian was snuggled close, looking up at him with adoring eyes. He chuckled a little as if K-2 had just told him an amusing joke and held on to his hand as they stepped out of the elevator. He had nice hands, it wasn’t much of a hardship to hold on to them.

He raised the droid’s hand to his lips, leaving a lingering kiss on his knuckles and tried not to think about how it would feel to be kissing them without an audience. “Are you _sure_ we can’t go back upstairs?” he simpered. “Just for another hour? I wasn’t done with you yet, darling…”

Inwardly, he cringed. It was laying it on too thick. It offended his inner spy’s acting sensibilities. Unfortunately, everything and everyone on Canto Bight was so ridiculously over the top that you had to keep up if you wanted your behavior to pass as normal.

There were no words to describe how much Cassian loathed this planet.

The huge, hulking black enforcer droid he was simpering at lowered his head slightly towards him and tilted it in such a smug way that Cassian was sure he would be smirking if he had lips.

This time, Cassian didn’t try to hide his audible gulp, or stifle the desire to lick his own lips as he wondered how he would taste. It could only add to his performance. Which, obviously, was the only reason he cared at all. He was method acting. Method acting was great.

“I’m sorry, my little puffkin. I know I’m irresistible.”

Cassian valiantly kept pouting and contemplated murder for the 17th time today.

Kriff. He hated Canto Bight.

 

The next time he saw K-2SO, he had a red silk flower attached to his chest.

Cassian put down the glass of overly sweet champagne he had been sipping while he played dice and listened to the grandstanding of the galaxy’s two biggest weapons magnates. His lips twisted sourly and he plucked the flower from K-2’s chest, dropping it onto the tray of a passing waiter. “Magnetic pins for flowers. I’m pretty sure that was fashionable on Coruscant five years ago.” He let a heartbeat pass. “ _Puffkin_.”

A cool metal hand slid up his chest, rapidly warming until it was closer to hot by the time his fingers slid over Cassian’s throat and gently cupped his jaw. He could be so incredibly gentle when he touched Cassian. Tender, even. Of course, they were only ever tender under the public’s scrutinizing eyes. “Don’t be angry with me, Reon. It was just a flower.”

His face darkened. “Don’t think I haven’t been watching. Every upstart sabacc player who walks into this casino thinks they can charm you with a few second-rate card tricks.” Cassian gripped his fingers and forced them away from his jaw. His grip was steely. “Don’t think I will permit you to jeopardize this.”

 _This_ , his mission. That he would fight and kill to protect.

 _This_ , the way that K-2’s optics would linger on him even when there were no eyes on them – losing that he would have to accept and swallow down the hurt, for he was entitled to nothing but an alliance.

An appreciative titter went through their not so subtle audience – they, of course, reading a very different _this_ between the lines, exactly as Cassian had intended. There was only so much simpering adoration he could stomach. Reon was struck dumb by love, not a pushover.

“I’m not the one jeopardizing anything between us,” K-2SO said, sounding far more earnest than necessary for their performance.

Cassian’s breath caught in his throat. He struggled with it. K-2’s optics burned into him, all their robotic intensity focused only on him. He exhaled, and looked away first.

“I thought so,” K-2SO added, and now he sounded strangely mournful to Cassian’s ears. He kind of hated how much emotion he could read in the droid’s synthetic voice.

Shrieking laughter erupted at the neighboring table and Cassian started, remembering the role he had to play. He could see the same change happen in K-2SO. He was surprisingly easy to read for someone who had come to power in Canto Bight of all places.

Cassian forced a saucy smile onto his lips. “Come on, sweetheart. It’s a beautiful night. Let’s not bore our guests with petty spats.”

K-2 voiced his agreement and wandered off again, to check on one of these businesses of his he didn’t want Cassian asking questions about.

The dice game resumed and so did the easy chatter. Cassian forced his mind back onto it. After all, he was here on business.


End file.
